Vehicle seats are often provided with movable head restraints, which can move to accommodate a head of an occupant and/or can move to various stowed positions to provide a compact seat in a stowed position. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,395 B2, which issued on May 31, 2005 to Yetukuri et al.